


Eat His Heart Out

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author does not like Tommyinnit's character, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Cannibalism, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Disembowelment, Dont boop this if you cant deal with corpses, Dream ate Tommy's corpse, Extreme Gore, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Like, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, The Author Regrets Nothing, TommyInnit Is Dead, technically only the head but still, the cc is chill tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Sam finally fixed the prison, now he just has to go get Tommy out."Why is there blood on the walls?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Dream still considers his former friends his friends but I'm not tagging that soooo
Comments: 49
Kudos: 130
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Eat His Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H_Of_The_Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Of_The_Unknown/gifts).



> Authors Note: THIS FIC IS NOT FOR TOMMY APOLOGISTS, YEA DREAM IS THE 'BAD GUY' HERE BUT HE IS JUSTIFIED IN KILLING TOMMY 100% DUE TO HIS ACTIONS.

Being a prison warden was always difficult, especially when your only prisoner was one of your closest friends. Sam cared about Dream - he really did - but he couldn’t forgive all the things the other had done just because of their past. 

Dream was unpredictable, gone was the kind boy who had invited him onto the server to make new friends, a tyrannical monster stood in his shoes. He lost his best friend.

Hanging out with Tommy helped, the younger was a bit passive when he learned about Sam’s previous friendship with his manipulator but that was understandable, Sam wouldn’t want to learn the guy helping him with his trauma used to jokingly call his abuser ‘babe’ in highschool. But Tommy was strong, so Sam had no doubt in his mind that the blonde would hold through when the prison went into lockdown.

Tommy had been visiting Dream at the time when loud tnt explosions could be heard from every corner of Pandora’s Vault, causing the emergency system to switch to an automatic shut down. Closing all the doors and trapping Tommy in the main cell with Dream.

Unfortunately the vault was made to keep the main cell in lock down for a week after the security issue had been dealt with, it had taken a whole week to locate the damage inside the walls (sometimes Sam swore the fatigue effects were more trouble than it was worth) and another week to get the resources to repair the damage. Finally after three whole weeks the vault’s defenses reopened itself and allowed access to the main cell, giving Sam a chance to fish Tommy out of his little predicament. 

But while Sam was a good engineer he wasn’t the most proficient in close quarters combat, especially not if Dream was his opponent he’s seen the other spar and has no desire to fight that killing machine. So he gathered everyone who could go, even the eggpire, despite their annoying love of the giant-talking-chicken-fetus Punz and Antfrost were decent fighters and Bad was one of the few people Dream still trusted.  
  


* * *

Enchanted netherite armor and weapons were distributed between the group, Dream might be unarmed and underfed but he was still a beast in the arena who dominated in every contest and could go toe-to-toe with Technoblade. 

The air was tense and stale as they stood in front of the lava pool, the long drain time was useful for preventing breakouts or break ins, but accessing the cell itself was always a pain in the ass; maybe he should install something that could speed up the process.

Finally the lava drained out of the room and the path extended, their sight of Dream wasn’t very clear, he appeared to be lower on the ground. Probably doing push ups again; that's all he ever seemed to do when no one was around, that and play with his clock. But Sam wasn’t particularly worried about Dream at the moment - the others would keep an eye on him - they just needed Tommy.

Tommy - however - didn’t seem to be in the cell, maybe he was lying down? It was hard to see over the netherite counter that Sam had set in place.

They all cautiously walked over the bridge, Sapnap, Punz, Philza, and Bad keeping to the front while Tubbo and Ranboo remained closer to the back, as per Sam’s request. 

There was no one in the cell other than Dream. But where Tommy was, he had to still be in there, if he had an ender status chamber he would’ve had to message someone to activate it, and there was no way out of the main cell when the building is on lockdown. 

Then he noticed something on the walls, the dark obsidian and the water from the crying obsidian obscured it slightly, but there was something red on the walls. He got some on his fingers and licked it. A strong metallic taste flooded his mouth, overwhelming his taste buds and leaving a dreadful thought in his brain.

“Dream.” The hooded figure paused in his movements from the floor, cocking his head in acknowledgement, “Where is Tommy.”   
  
“Gone.” Was the blonde’s only response, as he went back to his little work out, shifting up onto his hands in a handstand and pushing up until his feet touched the ceiling of the cell.

“Ok then next question, why the fuck is there blood on the walls, who’s is it?” It seems the others hadn’t noticed the red liquid, they all seemed stunned when Sam mentioned it and Puffy took a step closer to examine the walls as well.

“Hm? Oh that's still there.” Dream was chillingly calm about the whole situation, warning lights in his head flashed, urging him to drop the matter; but Dream continued to speak, “it’s Tommy’s, and it’s there because he got into a fight he couldn’t win.”

Sam’s blood froze in his veins. No no no no no, it couldn’t be, yea Dream was temperamental and not in the best mental place at the moment but he wouldn't do  _ that _ , right?

“D-dream.” Sam cursed himself, why did he have to show fear at the worst times? 

The other hummed in response, prompting him to go on.

“Did you kill Tommy?” The room stood still, all the members frozen up at the thought of Tommy - a child - losing his last life, all except Dream, who continued his odd headstand-push up routine.

He hummed, seeming to think for a moment before responding. “Yea, beat him to death. Right about where you’re standing Sam, it took a bit of time ya know, the fatigue really slowed me down. I don't know if it was the blunt force trauma from me slamming him into the obsidian that did him in or if it was all the blood coming from his eyes after I popped them out of his skull.”

Bile built up in Sam’s throat, he wanted to puke, he wanted to swear, and he wanted to punch the bitch in front of him. He heard someone kneel over the lava and release their lunch, the lava sizzled and popped as the bile splashed it.

He grit his teeth and blinked back tears; he could mourn Tommy later, right now he needed answers. 

“Why.” Didn’t even begin to cover half the questions he had, but it was all his mind could supply in its state of shock.

“Several reasons really, the main one was he killed the cat Ant gave me while he was here a month ago, strangled the poor thing right in front of me just because the fucker was upset I was ignoring him.” Sam didn’t like cats very much but he understood that some people would be willing to commit literal arson if their ‘fur babies’ were hurt, so he could slightly see Dream’s reasoning.

“You said several reasons, could you tell us the other ones?” The masked man nodded

“Yea, he also kept saying dickish things about people I care about, I know you guys dont like me anymore but its still grating to hear Tommy call Fundy a ‘Furry Freak’ or say Sapnap is useless because he can't go in water. Plus I don't like people who intentionally start fights, Tommy came onto this server  _ specifically  _ because he wanted to fight me, and instead of challenging me to a duel like any sane person he chose to grief, steal, and kill just to get my attention so I’d  _ have  _ to fight him. I know you weren’t involved in most of that stuff, but it was pretty fucking annoying, especially when he make a godamn drugvan with Wilbur then proceeded to whine and cry when we told them to quit it. A fucking 24 year old man cohereced kids into mkaing drugs and forced Ant into labor that one time, and I’m the goddamn bad guy” 

“We’re all forgetting one major thing.” Everyone turned to George, who seemed startled at all the eyes on him but continued on “Where is Tommy’s body?”

“Oh I ate it.”

_ Dream fucking what _

“I’m sorry, do you wanna repeat that?” Please be a dream please ba darem please be a dream please-

“Well lets see, you all left him with me for 3 whole weeks, our fight occured on friday of the first week, what was I going to do just let a corpse sit with me for weeks? Hell no, I was starving; too many raw potatoes are poisonous and the food dispenser broke after Tommy threw a book in the tube and it got stuck there on monday, so what else was I gonna do? starve? Would you have preferred that we both died in this cell?”

Sam wanted to say yes, no scratch that, he wanted to say hell yes. He wanted to be angry at Dream and call him an unjustified murderer. But, he couldn’t. Tommy had actively provoked him, and Dream was irrational from hunger, murdering a pet had been the cause of several wars before so it wasn’t too surprising it would occur again, no one ever seemed to learn their lessons on this server.

“I kept his head so you could bury it if that makes it any better.” Dream fished around in the basin in the cell, before pulling out Tommy’s shirt, wrapped around what must be his severed head. Sam didn’t want to touch it, but someone had to take it and no one seemed to be keen on picking it up either so he held it at an arm's distance from himself.

Carefully unwrapping the cloth he was met with the grizzly sight of a rotten head, water damage evident, the back half of the skull smashed in with shards of obsidian embedded in it, eyes carved out by crude fingers. Sam had watched Tommy walk into this cell three weeks ago, laughing and joking with the teen as they waited for the lava to drop, and now he was holding the skull of someone who was too young to die.

Sam should feel sick, he should be upset, or devastated. But a small traitorous part of his heart that was still devoted to Dream whispered in his head.

_ ‘The worthless brat deserved it.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Lol no Sam didn't say the last words out loud. Side note the eggpire is very happy Tommy is dead but they dont show it because 1. Noone can know they wanted to kill Tommy and 2. They're shocked at how gruesome the death was
> 
> Can the tommy apologists get the fuck out of my comments please? I wrote this fic for me not you piss off


End file.
